Death of a Hero
by Shadow's Clutches
Summary: A fight with Link and Dark, normally they are evenly matched, but then why is Link losing...


The end of the battle was near, his enemy was slowing down, his moves becomming sluggish. He grinned wickedly, knowing that he would finally be the victor over his long time enemy. For so long they have been evenly matched... for so long they have eluded getting killed by the other. But this time the hero's stamina is failing. He doesn't seem to want to live, he is not fighting hard enough. He thinks this might be because his precious friends have turned on him.

"It's such a pity." He tells Link. "That you will die this way, so PATHETIC!" As he slashes, cutting Link's arm. The hero cries out, though he doesn't seem to care about his wound, his eyes not having the fire he normally shows when fighting him.

"Why don't you do anything?" He shouted at Link.

Link slowly looks up into his eyes. "There is nothing left for me, I have defeated Ganon and lost everything i ever cared about. I don't care if you kill me, in fact I will be glad you have done so." He says his eyes devoid of all emotion as he drops his sword.

This makes him furious, he wants to fight and win, not just give "the hero" a death he wants. He slices again, creating a huge gash in Link's leg, bringing Link down to one knee.

Unknown to both of them a figure was running toward them in the distance, running to try and save the hero. Her long dress was tripping her up as she was running, hindering her progress. She only hoped she would get there in time. She sees the figures in the distance fighting, though one doesn't seem to really be fighting. She quickens her pace, hoping he keeps fighting till she gets there...

Link just stays there, making no attempts to get up.

"GET UP!" he shouts at Link. grabbing his arm and pulling him back up. He then grabs Link's sword and puts it in Link's hands. "I never would have thought you would quit," he says with disgust. "You aren't worth killing anymore." he starts walking away.

Link stares at his sword, seeing his sorry reflection in his sword. He did look pathetic. He hardens his expression. Knowing that if he fights him now he will probably lose, he is already injured and has very little strength left. He still cannot let him go knowing that he will run rampage on the next town to vent his frustration. He tightens his grip on his sword and charges.

He hears something, the running of feet. His senses tell him an attack is coming and barely dodges Link's charge. He doesn't see the normal look in Link's eyes, but now it is cold determination... like someone already doomed. He can tell the hero is barely able to stand, much less put up a fight and he can see in his eyes the hero understands and attacked him anyway. The foolish hero always like fighting the losing battles... He grinned, now given a challenge... their blades clash as the fight resumes. He slashes, bashes and crushes link's weak attempts at an offense, and comes with his own barrage. Every time their swords clash he can feel the hero's strength dissolving. He raises his weapon for his final strike, swiping the sword from his grasp. he grips the hero's shoulder and stabs into Link's stomach. Link's eyes go wide... a chocking sound escaping from his lips. As he sees the light start to leave Link's eyes, he hears a voice shouting Link's name. He turns to see princess Zelda running toward them. He pulls his sword out of Link, letting him fall. As he is falling, Zelda rushes past him, grabing Link holding him, not allowing him to crash to the ground. He watches her cling to the hero's body as he is slowly slipping away.

"Zelda?" he asks weakly.

"Yes Link, I am here. Don't die." Zelda pleas.

"I saw you die..." Link says, not believing she is real.

"Ganon wounded me, I was able to slink away to the great fairy, my wounds took a very long time to heal. I came as soon as i could." Zelda tells him.

Link weakly tries to lift his arm and stroke her cheek. "I am sorry..." he says as his eyes become blank and his hand falls limply back down to the ground. Zelda hugs his limp body to her, as she is doing this, he contently watches the scene, glad to see Link finally die. He contemplates what he should do to the girl... after all, without Link here, she is fair game. He licks the blood off the sword, savoring is enemies blood. The girl turns as he does this, he savors the horrified look on her face, making him grin wickedly. He is surprised though, after the initial look of horror, a new look appeared on her face, a furious look that reminded him of the hero lying dead in her arms. He sees her glance at the sword, then back at him. He stares at her curiously... wondering what the little girl is thinking, she can't possibly be considering trying to fight him...

Her fury at this monster's murder of Link makes her blood boil, carefully lays Link's head on the ground then picks up Link's sword. Fury in her eyes she starts swinging it at the one who killed Link.

He is surprised by the little girl's actions, and skillyfully blocks her first attack. He doesn't think of her as a threat and he plans on playing with her for awhile. As he halfheartedly swings his sword in her direction. She swings with all her might and he is surprised with the jarring sensation up his entire arm as her blade collides with his. She doesn't let him react and pounds him unceassingly with more slashes. All he can do is try and defend her relentless attacks. He has no time to really think. He is stunned by the power in this girl as she slices his sword from his grasp.

"How did you?" He asked stunned.

"You killed Link, you will pay!" She says as tears are streaming down her face.

He can see that he is going to die, with no sword and no way to stop her onslaught. He wonders if they were lovers or just friends... Those were his last thoughts of his existence... his head chopped off, he died instantly.

Zelda turns back to the Hero's body, leaning over him. He looks like he is sleeping, though she knows better. She cleans off his bloodied sword and puts in in his hands, Link would have wanted his sword with him she thought. She knows she must now live without her Hero, a gloomy existance, but hyrule needs a ruler. Link wouldn't want his death to be the end of her. She then kisses his forehead softly, whispering "I love you". She stands and walks away from the battlefield, she will come back to give the Hero a proper burial.

So started the beginning of a new age... where the people were free and joyous. Though the queen never forgot the hero who made it possible. She had a statue built of him, so that people would never forget his sacrifice. She would silently mourn him all the days of her life...


End file.
